Who Wrote this Letter?
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: A Valentine's Day special. Takes before Guided Missile. Added myself to the story again. Disclaimer inside. JxA with author's notes at the end. Decided to have Franz come out of the scanner to put some family.


**Who Wrote This Letter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko, nor would I in say, a million years.**

**Claimer: I own Cassidy, and XANA is a good person (I know and I can't resist doing what if XANA was a good person deal)**

In the light of Jeremie Belpois's room, Jeremie sat writing in his notebook. He scratched his back—sometimes his brown** (1)** sweater itched like mad—and got back to his writing.

_I have to get this done,_ Jeremie thought,_ and put it in Aelita's room. She will love it, and the little surprise I have in store for her._ Jeremie blushed a bit as his happy thoughts overwhelmed him.

**X X X**

"Hey, has anyone seen Jeremie this morning?" asked Jeremie's friend Odd. They were in the lunchroom.

"He was slouched over something when I saw him," Aelita said, "but when I asked, he said that was a surprise! I wonder what it was!"

"I don't know," said Aelita's roommate Cassidy, "maybe a program of some sort?"

**X X X**

"There," exclaimed our favorite genius, "it's finished!" _Now to put it in her room,_ he thought._ I'm so glad that Jim's under the weather today._

He made sure that neither Mrs. Hertz nor anyone else was at the girls' floor. When he saw no one about, Jeremie slid the letter under Cassidy and Aelita's dorm room door.

**X X X**

After dinner, everyone said his and her good nights. Jeremie winked at Aelita, and she smiled and blushed at the same time. She loved it when Jeremie was happy. She unlocked Cassidy and her dorm room and saw the letter.

She opened it and the letter read in writing she couldn't read _**(2)**_:

_**Aelita,**_

_**Since thine eyes caught mine,**_

_**I am caught in a trance**_

_**Caught in cloud nine,**_

_**Time for some romance**_

_**Meetith me at the factory**_

_**Near the battery (3)**_

_**Love,**_

_**Your valentine**_

_**P.S. 8:00pm sharp tomorrow**_

"Who's it from Aelita?" Cassidy asked enthusiastically.

"My 'valentine,'" Aelita said.

"I wonder who that is!" said Cassidy wryly.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," said Cassidy (obviously she'd noticed Jeremie's writing).

"He's invited me to the factory!"

"I bet it's one of our friends," said Cassidy.

"Let's not get our hopes up," laughed Aelita, changing into her nightshirt.

"But," Cassidy said, smiling like Odd, changing into her PJs "it might be!"

"I'll see tomorrow."

**X X X**

At 7:40, just to be early, Aelita made her way to the factory without being seen by the night patrols.

She hit the down button to the "battery" as instructed and waited inside the Supercalculator room. _I do hope that he's not late_, she thought.

The elevator opened to reveal Aelita's valentine.

"Jeremie, it—it's _you_?" Aelita asked, appalled by the sudden opening.

"Yeah," said Jeremie. "The hardest part of the letter was to change my own handwriting **(4)**! Are you mad at me?" He gave her a guilty grin.

"How _can_ I," Aelita smiled.

And the two kissed.

"So," said Aelita when they broke apart, "what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well," Jeremie blushed, "I'm going to try to bring your father back with the unfinished materialization program that we tried and failed to do! Will it help?"

"Maybe," Aelita winked.

"Let's get to work…" **(5)**

**X X X**

Cassidy sat inside her room with her handsome boyfriend, XANA, both their knees up to their chests.

"Who, do you suppose, was Aelita's valentine? She received a letter last night! My bet is on Jeremie!" said Cassidy.

"I'm going to lean near your theory!" XANA said. **(6)**

Just then, Aelita came in, smiling.

"So, who was it?" Cassidy asked.

Aelita giggled and said, "I'm not telling!"

"What did you two, if he made it, do?" XANA asked.

Aelita shook her head with a smile. "It's going to be a surprise."

Cassidy and XANA exchanged confused glances!

**X X X**

The next morning, at 4:00, Aelita's computer switched on automatically. "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" played softly on the speakers.

Aelita was up and ready as the chat room opened with her and her father's ID.

"Daddy," she whispered as she typed softly.

"Aelita," her father replied. "Are your friends ready?"

"It is 4:00 in the morning Daddy!" she laughed quietly as she typed **(7) **putting an emoticon smile on the computer.

"Well," said her father, "I'll wait for them to wake. Don't tell them about me yet, okay, sweetheart."

"OK Daddy!" she typed.

Her father's talk-window disappeared as Aelita went back to bed!

**X X X**

At 7:00, Aelita rounded her friends up, put Kiwi **(8)** in his favorite spot in her room, and went over to the Hermitage.

"Aelita," Odd yawned, "it's a Saturday for crying out loud."

"I know, but we have a special treat," said Aelita.

"Who's 'we'?" said Yumi.

"Come into the kitchen!" said Aelita as she ran over to the said location, "Hi, Daddy!"

"'Hi, Daddy!'" said Odd inquisitively.

"What's going on?" said Yumi **(9).**

They went over to see Aelita sitting at the kitchen table, unharmed, and sat down. She smiled when her father walked into the room. "Good morning, my angel!" said Franz.

"Daddy, these are my friends that I talked about!" Aelita said.

"Is it a Duo trap, or am I dreaming?" asked Odd.

"Odd, am I right, you're not dreaming nor are you seeing Duo's symbols in my eyes. **(10)** And it's time for breakfast!" said Franz Hopper, holding out a frying pan of French toast **(11).**

"Oh, yeah," said Cassidy. "French toast is my favorite **(12)** breakfast food."

"And as an added bonus, Cassidy, yours will have powdered sugar on your portion of toast **(13)!**" said Franz, raising Cassidy's spirits.

"Aelita, your father's the best," Cassidy said with a spark in her eye.

"Thanks. Would you like some syrup on your toast, too?" asked Aelita.

Cassidy thought it over for a bit then said, "No, thank you!"

"OK," Aelita said with a smile.

**Author's notes**

**This takes in fourth season**

**this is Pre-Guided Missile**

**Supercalculator**

**Does that remind you of anything? End A/N**

**I just wanted to have some fun and do a little Jerlita on this fan fiction.**

**In my fan fiction, XANA's alias is XANA Dunbar, William's cousin from the United States! I just thought that since Aelita is Aelita Stones from Canada, XANA could be from the neighboring nation.**

**Cassidy rooms with Aelita so Aelita can't disturb Cassidy.**

**Yes, little Kiwi's in this one**

**Remember "Log Book!"**

**I'll make a painting of Duo's symbol and put it on my avatar**

**I know Code Lyoko takes in France, but Wikipedia states that some of the bits are confusing, like Milly saying "Foreign Language Program in France" when they are **_**in **_**France.**

**That is a fact.**

**I love my French toast with powdered sugar.**


End file.
